Complicated Turns
by Highway Girl
Summary: Spinelli makes a new friend, Lulu is confused, as is Dillon, Jason and Liz worry about their secret, Carly doesn't know what to do, three characters come home, two cross over and one rivalry crosses into the next generation. Multiple and many pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to General Hospital, which is the property of ABC daytime and Disney.

**Note!:** So this starts just after Lulu yelled at Spinelli to shut up on March 11th, 2007. After that, it is sort of AU. No Logan as of yet, because there are going to be a ton of characters, and there frankly isn't room for him. Complete pairings list will be available as time goes on. It will be SpinLu, Liason, LuSam and Scott/Lucy for sure, and anything else is a spoiler! Plenty-o-plot twists will be a commin!

**Complicated Turns – Chapter One**

Damian Spinelli walked sorrowfully down the docks of Port Charles Harbour. His black Converse sneakers pounded on the wood as he dragged them. With a big sigh, he threw himself down on the closest bench.

Spinelli placed his head in his hands and sighed once more. The object of his affections, and partner in crime, had just yelled at him in front of the man he was trying to impress. For telling the truth.

Now, Spinelli was used to being yelled at, it happened all the time. His teachers, siblings, mother and random people always seemed to yell at him. Lulu had never yelled at him, not really anyway.

"_Spinelli! Just leave!"_

The sharp sound of big boots clanking on wood brought his attention upwards. There stood a blonde girl, not the right blonde girl, though. Her hair was just past shoulder length and choppy, which suited her apparent personality well. She was wearing dark wash jeans and a t-shirt of a band Spinelli didn't know. Her one hand was shoved into her army green jacket and the one was dangling at her side, firmly gripping a black guitar case.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked kindly as she took another step forward.

Spinelli shook his head but said nothing. The girl gave him a kind smile and sat next to him.

"Girl troubles?" She asked with a smile. She sat her guitar on the ground, propped up by the bench.

Spinelli looked over at her. "She yelled at me in front of her dad and the competition." He replied sorrowfully.

The girl winced and patted him soundly on the knee. "Well, you just have to climb back on that figurative horse!" She paused and leaned closer to him. "I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you." She narrowed her eyes at him. "So, do I know you from somewhere?"

Spinelli looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know, do you?"

She stared at him. "Do you go to PCU?" She asked slowly.

"Er, yeah, I'm in Computer Technology," Spinelli responded.

"Oh my God! You're the Jackal!" She said loudly, reaching over and shaking his hand. "You made my ex his first fake ID!" She paused and leaned over. "You kept me in booze for that whole relationship." She said seriously.

"Well, I never knew I had fans," Spinelli said humbly and gave her a small smile. She suddenly jumped and glanced down at her watch.

"I am so sorry! I have to go meet my dad!" She reached down and grabbed her guitar case. "What's your name? Your real name?" She asked quickly.

"Spinelli," he replied, standing as well. She reached over and shook his hand once more.

"I'm Serena."

--

Luke Spencer draped an arm around his daughter's shoulders as the walked towards Kelly's Diner. "Well, Lesley Lu, it looks like the doctors have given you the power to walk." He paused for dramatic flare. "I think we should celebrate with milkshakes."

"Yum," hummed Lesley Lu, more commonly known as Lulu. "And chocolate chip cookies?"

"Only the best for my baby," Luke responded kissing the side of Lulu's head. He reached over and pulled the brass door handle, opening the door for his daughter. "Ladies first," he said, tipping his invisible hat for emphasis.

Lulu gave him an exaggerated curtsy and walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks once she spotted her mother's ex-husband and father's worst enemy. Said father spotted him just as quickly.

"What are you doing here, Baldwin?" Luke asked harshly, walking over to where Scott Baldwin was sitting.

Scott looked up at Luke and rolled his eyes. He folded his newspaper neatly and stood, his chair making a harsh sound as it scrapped against the cold concrete floor. "Waiting." He responded simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

Luke mimicked his stance and cocked his head. "Waiting for who? Lesley Lu?" Luke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I told you to stay away from my daughter, Baldwin. I won't tell you again."

Scott snorted. "As if you could really stop me from doing anything, Spencer. Your sister might have gotten my to drop the assault charges this time, but next time, you're going straight to Sing Sing." Scott's eyes twinkled at the use of his favourite threat. "And, not that it's any of your business, but I happen to be waiting for _my _daughter." Scott looked over Luke's shoulder. "And there she is. Hello, Serena."

--

"The town of Port Charles still morns the loss of the prestigious head doctor, Alan Quartermaine. Doctor Quartermaine suffered from several heart attacks in the latest hostage situation." The woman reading the article paused and looked at the man across from her. "I'm so sorry, baby." She said, soothingly placing her hand on his.

The man shook his head slowly and looked over at her. "No, no, there's nothing to be sorry for." He looked away sorrowfully. "I just… I wonder how everyone is."

"I'm sure they're dealing," the woman said awkwardly. She was never very good at being emotional.

"I need to know for sure," the man said finally. The woman's sharp and dangerous blue eyes began to look panicked. "I have to go back."

--

Brenda Barrette nervously twisted her plane ticket in her hand. She was sitting in Paris International Airport, waiting for her plane to be called. She threw her hands into her lap and stared straight forward. A small smile began to play on her face.

Brenda couldn't believe it. After twelve years of pining and waiting and hoping, she was finally over Sonny. Not just 'over him' like how she always told Jax, but really and truly over him. She didn't want anything romantic with him ever again! Carly could have him.

And Jax. Poor, sweet Jax. She was over him as well. Brenda hoped against hope that Jax would be able to forgive her and they could move on with their friendship.

"Non-stop service to JFK International Airport in New York City is now boarding rows A-F and Business Class, thank you." The flight attendant announced.

Brenda smiled brightly and gathered her things. This time tomorrow, she would be home.

--

Sam McCall slowly walked down the docks of Port Charles Harbour. She was flat out bored! Jason had business to take care of and Alexis was still fighting with Ric. Sam did not want to get in the middle of _that._

Sam brightened as she spotted her current roommate, Spinelli. "Spinelli!" She said happily as she approached him. Her smile faded as she saw his down state. "What's wrong?"

Spinelli looked at her sadly. "Nothing, fair Samantha," he said with a shrug. He stood up and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. "What can the Jackal assist you with on this lovely Port Charles afternoon?" He asked gallantly.

Sam frowned. "You can take me to Kelly's," she said, narrowing her eyes.

Spinelli inspected her for a moment before sticking out his arm. "Your wish is my humble demand."

--

Well, chapter the first is done! I hate sad!Spin! I wonder what I'll do with Brenda! Well… I don't, because I know. You won't even guess it! And who are those two strangers? Again, I know… you don't.

So, not all the characters that are in this story are featured in this chapter. They will all be within the first five, however! Most of the characters on the show will be featured players.

Please review, or I shall cry! Do you want that on your conscience?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to General Hospital, which is the property of ABC daytime and Disney.

**Note!: **To 1goofygirl: yes, Damian was the name that Spinelli's grandmother called him. I would like to give a shout out to all of the people who decided to review, I was wowed by the shear amount of reviews that came in. I hope those of you that left a signed review got my reply! I love reading what people thing of the show and of the story! I'd also like to know what people think of Serena! This chapter is the continuation of chapter one.

**Complicated Turns – Chapter Two**

"And there she is. Hello, Serena." Scott said happily, looking at the blonde nineteen-year-old. "Later than usual, I see." Scott said glancing at his watch.

Serena looked over at Luke and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Yeah," she said, brushing past him. "Sorry about that, Dad," she added apologetically. She leaned up and pecked her father on the cheek. "I had to help a boy."

"Help a boy? What boy? With what?" Scott asked.

"He was having girl problems. Oh! You'll never guess who it was!" Serena said excitedly. "I mean, you won't know him, because you don't go to PCU. And you're not in the Computer classes. I mean, I only know him through the ex-boyfriend. Practically had a shrine to him, he did." Serena babbled.

"Serena, who was the boy?" Scott asked again.

"The Jackal!" Serena said with a flourish of her arms.

"The Jackal?" Lulu repeated in a shocked tone from behind her.

Serena spun on her heel and looked at the fellow blonde. "Yeah, Spinelli. Do you know him?" She asked.

Lulu paused and looked down at her hands. "Yeah, he's a friend of mine."

"My ex would probably worship you too. Maybe that's why we broke up," Serena said thoughtfully. She looked around, finally noticing the evident tension. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, darlin'," Luke said, making a waving motion with his hand.

Scott narrowed his eyes. "I would ask you not to patronize my daughter," Scott said, resuming his stance.

"Then you can tell me, Dad." Serena said, turning to Scott. "What's going on here?"

Scott stared at his young daughter for a moment. "Nothing you need to worry about, honey." He said finally.

Serena leaned over and put her guitar case down. She turned to Lulu, who shrugged. "Well, if no one is going to tell me…" she trailed off and turned back to Luke. "You're Luke Spencer, right?" She asked.

Luke smiled at her and nodded, taking a step forward. Serena stuck her hand out and Luke shook it, beaming at the young girl. "My, my, you are just as quick and pretty as your mother."

Serena smirked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Which one?" She asked, letting go of his hand.

Luke laughed, blue eyes crinkling. "And the wit of our very own Lucille Coe. I suppose you'd have inherited her edge?" Luke asked, taking note of her choice of dress.

"It would appear so," Serena responded. "I'll tell my mother that the _infamous_ Luke Spencer sends his best," Serena said leaning in.

Scott pulled his daughter back by her arm. "Serena, why don't you go and order something."

"I'm not hungry," Serena responded, not tearing her eyes away from Luke.

"Then go pick a song on the jukebox," Scott commanded.

Serena finally tore her eyes away from Luke and snorted. "Yeah, right, Dad. They never have any good music on those things."

"They have Rush."

"Oh, Rush!" Serena said excitedly, clapping her hands together. Serena looked down at her guitar case. "I was in a Rush cover band once. It was called Limelight and we only played the Rush epics, 2112, YYZ and the like." She paused thoughtfully. "It was awesome." She walked over to the jukebox and began to inspect the list.

Luke looked over at Scott. "She's a very pretty girl, Baldwin." Luke complimented. "She seems to have taken a lot after Lucy."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "Now listen here, Spencer, the same rules apply to Serena that apply to Lulu. I don't want you anywhere _near_ her. She has no need to know you. You never knew her mother."

"I am very well acquainted with Miss Coe, Baldwin," Luke responded, a wolfish grin appearing on his face.

"I mean Dominique, Spencer." Luke's grin faded and his features turned serious. No matter how much he hated Scott, he couldn't mock the pain he knew he still bore from his late wife's passing.

"I never had the pleasure," Luke responded. "I'll stay away from Serena," he added with a shrug.

"Whoa, stay away from me?" Serena said, walking back over to her father. "Dad, I know you hate him- with perfectly good reason I may add, but he doesn't need to avoid me." Luke looked down at his shoes. "I mean that's just stupid. We live in the same town. Port Charles isn't _that_ big."

"Serena, please, I'm asking you not to get mixed up in all of this," Scott said tiredly.

Serena sighed and sat down at her father's table. "Fine, I won't," she kicked her feet up on a nearby chair and pulled out the menu.

Luke and Scott stared at each other for a final moment. Lulu pulled on Luke's arm. "Come on, Dad, you promised me a milkshake."

--

"You can't be serious, AJ," the blonde woman said, walking around to the other side of the table. She placed herself in his lap and twisted a lock of his brown hair around her finger. "You know we can never be seen there again." She reasoned.

AJ sighed. "Faith, I need to see my family." He put his arm under her legs, stood up and put her in the chair he was sitting in. He walked over to the nearby window and stared out. The dark blue waves crashed against the boat as they gently floated in the Atlantic.

"You hate your family," she said, coming up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head on his back. "They treated you like dirt. Not to mention what Morgan and Sonny would do to me if they saw that I was still alive."

AJ turned around to face her and crossed his arms over his chest. "And that's why you're not coming with me, Faith." He said sternly.

"_What?"_ Faith exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "What do you mean that I can't come with you? I'll go anywhere I please!"

"Not this time, Faith," AJ said. He reached over and cupped her cheek lovingly. "If you go back too, they'll kill you for sure. With any luck, I'll just get a stern lecture from the family." Faith looked down at her shoes. "I'll be back before you miss me." He promised.

"You better be, AJ Quartermaine, or you'll have to deal with me!" She paused for a moment and looked back at him. "Don't get messed up with Sonny or Morgan… or Michael."

AJ looked away at the mention of his estranged son. "I won't. I promise."

--

Spinelli opened the green Kelly's door for Sam, who smiled at him gratefully. The Jackal may have had some social issues, but he knew how to treat a lady. Sam patted his shoulder and made her way to the front counter.

Spinelli froze in the doorway as he caught the eye of Lulu. He gave her a slight smile and she waved happily back.

"Jackal!" Spinelli's head swivelled to see Serena sitting at a nearby table. With Scott Baldwin. "Fancy seeing you here."

Spinelli shrugged in what he hoped was a cool manner. "Kelly's is the best place in town." He said, nodding to Mike in acknowledgement.

Serena smiled at her father and stood up. She sashayed her way towards Spinelli, smirking. "You've never been to the _other_ side of town, have you?" She asked, leaning in slightly.

Spinelli giggled nervously. "Can't say that I have." Spinelli glanced down at Scott, who was regarding him with very little interest.

Serena followed Spinelli's gaze. "Jackal, this is my dad, Scott Baldwin." Serena turned to Scott. "Dad, this is that guy I was telling you about."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "The guy your boyfriend had a shrine to."

"That's right! You _do _listen when I talk!" Serena exclaimed happily, leaning down to hug her father.

Lulu stood up and made her way over to the duo. She stepped between Spinelli and Serena. "Spinelli, I just wanted to say-"

Spinelli shook his head and smiled at Lulu. "You don't need to say anything, Blonde One." He said kindly.

Lulu took another step closer to him. "No, I really want to say-" she was cut off by a loud crash. Lulu turned around to see Sam sprawled out on the floor, various dishes surrounding her, clutching her ankle.

"Oh!" Serena said, rushing forward to help Sam up. "Are you alright?" She asked, slinging Sam's arm around her shoulder.

"I think I sprained my ankle," Sam said, wincing from the pain. "I'm a bit accident prone." She added apologetically.

Serena motioned for Spinelli to come over. "We have to get you to GH. Jackal, you take her other side." Serena waited until they were properly arranged, Sam in the middle being supported on either side. "I know a very good doctor."

Scott stood up and narrowed his eyes at Serena. "You better not be thinking about who I think you could be thinking of." Spinelli and Sam looked at each other and shrugged.

Serena rolled her eyes and looked over at Spinelli. "Let's go."

--

Carly's head flopped down onto the hard wooden surface of her desk. She let out a frustrated groan. The nerve of Sonny! Not giving her the divorce she wanted. Oh, how she wanted that divorce. Despite what she had told one Mr. Jacks, she did hope that he would come back to her once the divorce was final. Maybe then she could get the white knight, instead of the villain.

Carly sighed. Sonny wasn't a villain, at least not to her. Sonny was and would always be the father of her children. She would always love him for that and she would always love him for getting her away from the Quartermaine's, the biggest whack jobs in the state!

Although, maybe if Carly had stayed with AJ, Carly could erase the past five years from her mind. Maybe she could erase Sonny's endless list of lovers: Alexis, Brenda (emotional ones count too!), Sam, Emily and Reese. Carly paused and looked at the wall. Sonny got around a lot for someone claiming to only love her.

And then there was poor Jax. Jax always got the short end of the stick, at least in Carly's view. Wife after girlfriend left him for Sonny. Brenda, Sam and now Carly herself. Maybe that's why it hurt him so much.

Carly pounded her fist on the desk. Well, it was going to be Carly's personal mission to make sure that nobody ever broke Jax's heart again! Carly shot up and threw on her coat.

She was going to get that divorce, whether Sonny liked it or not!

--

Oh my God! AJ and Faith are alive? Yes, yes they are. And, I might add, they are still as hot as ever. How I loved AJ and Faith, though they were never together on the show, so I figured why not put them in the story? And so I did. I forgot to mention that there is another PC crossover and he is in the next chapter. Who can guess who he is?

PS: Rush rocks. I'm Canadian, I had to sneek in a reference. After all, Serena lived in Canada for a time, too!

Don't forget to review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to General Hospital, which is the property of ABC daytime and Disney.

**Note!: **Hey guys! I just wanted to give yet another shout out to all the people that reviewed. Seven, this time! Woo! I should have cleared up in the last chapter that Sam crashed into someone carrying dishes and that's why she fell. It was one of those things that happened 'off screen'.

**Complicated Turns – Chapter Three**

Spinelli and Serena hauled Sam into the waiting room in the emergency ward at General Hospital. They carefully helped Sam sit down in one of the many hard plastic chairs. Spinelli sat down next to her and patted her hand kindly.

Serena walked over to the reception desk. "Hello," she said cheerfully. "My friend- er," Serena furrowed her brow and turned to Sam. "What's your name?" She asked.

Sam let out a small laugh. "Samantha McCall," she answered.

"Right," Serena turned back towards the receptionist. "My friend, Samantha McCall, had a bit of an accident. Can we see Dr. Chris Ramsey?" Serena asked with a fake smile.

The receptionist raised an eyebrow and looked over some paper on a clipboard. "You're in luck, Dr Ramsey is indeed working the clinic today." The receptionist took their information. "I'll call you when he's ready."

"Tell him it's for Serena Baldwin." Serena added.

The receptionist glared at her. "I'll call you when he's ready."

Serena held up her hands in a sign of defence and backed away. She flopped down on a seat next to Sam. "Chris will be here to fix your ankle." Serena informed the other two. "At least, if the Hostile One over there decides to do what I said."

Spinelli's head peeked around Sam. "Hostile One?" He asked, a smile spreading over his face.

"Yeah, the receptionist." Serena paused and Spinelli continued to smile at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Spinelli said, still beaming at her. "Just the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

--

Elizabeth Webber-Lancing-Spencer, soon to be Spencer again, lazily flipped through a local bridal shop flyer. She was barely paying attention to the various dresses. It didn't really matter, they were all white and none would fit her protruding stomach. She tossed the flyer aside and huffed. In less than two weeks, she would be married.

"I should be more excited," Elizabeth said to herself. "In fourteen days, I will be Mrs. Lucky Spencer once more!" The baby moved under her skin, which she soothingly rubbed.

"Don't worry, baby," she said softly. "Pretty soon, you'll be here with me and your… Lucky." It hurt Elizabeth to call Lucky the baby's father, when she knew he wasn't. It hurt Elizabeth to lie to all the people she loved, she abhorred lying.

A knock at the door brought Elizabeth out of her constant thoughts. She furrowed her brow and walked over.

"Elizabeth?" She heard her best friend, Emily Quartermaine, call from the other side.

Elizabeth opened the door and hugged her friend. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled back. She took note of the garment bag in Emily's hand. "And what did you do?" She added, excitedly.

Emily smiled at Elizabeth and walked past her into the house. "Now, don't get mad, but I know how much trouble you were having finding a dress, so," Emily trailed off as she unzipped the bag. Hanging inside was a cream baby doll dress. It was made out of silk with a layer of lace hanging over top.

"Oh, Emily," Elizabeth gasped. "It's beautiful. It's absolutely perfect." Elizabeth's eyes began to well up with tears.

"The perfect dress for the perfect day," Emily looked at Elizabeth concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked, helping Elizabeth sit down.

Elizabeth shook her head and offered Emily a small smile. "Nothing's wrong, Em. I'm just so… happy. In a matter of days, I will be," Elizabeth paused and shook her head, collecting her thoughts. "In a matter of days, I will be Mrs. Lucky Spencer."

--

Chris Ramsey walked over to the nearby receptionist. "Who's next, Lisa?" He asked kindly, leaning down to check the sheet.

Lisa glowered up at him, causing Chris to leap back slightly. "I was told to tell you that a Miss Serena Baldwin specially requests you as her doctor." She said snidely, before turning back to a nearby computer.

Chris looked around the waiting room, alarmed. He rushed over to where a nearby Serena was playing rock-paper-scissors with a longhaired boy. "Serena," he said as he walked over to her.

Serena looked up at him and smiled. She quickly forgot her game and stood up, giving Chris a long hug. Chris pulled back and inspected her.

"Well, Serena, you don't look very sick." Chris said as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his white coat. "I do have a lot of people to see today."

Serena shook her head quickly. "Oh, no, it's not for me." Serena moved to the side, allowing Chris to see Sam. "My friend Sam had a little accident at Kelly's. She hurt her ankle."

Chris bent down and grasped Sam's ankle with his hands. "Does it hurt when I go like this?" Chris asked as he turned Sam's ankle to one side.

Sam winced. "Yes, ouch," she said as he twisted it the other way.

Chris nodded and stood up. "You seem to have sprained your ankle fairly badly." He reached down and helped her up. "Let's go get it wrapped up and you can be on your way home." He and Sam together hobbled into an empty room.

Spinelli stood up and turned to Serena. "Thanks for helping Samantha."

Serena shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not a problem, dear Jackal," she said modestly. "I do what I can."

Spinelli cocked his head and leaned down. "You're help is very much appreciated." Spinelli paused and let out a short laugh. "You're help in everything."

Serena laughed and flopped down on the chair. "Well, while we're waiting for Sam, you can tell me everything about little Lulu Spencer." Serena paused and looked up at him. "_Everything_."

--

Dillon Quartermaine walked into the Spencer home to see Lulu sitting on the sofa. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at the blank TV screen. "Uh, Lulu?" He said as we walked in.

Lulu huffed and continued to stare ahead. Dillon walked forward and sat next to her on the couch. "What's wrong? Is it your leg?" He asked, concern written across his face.

"No, it's not my leg. My leg is fine." Lulu turned to him. "Do you know who Spinelli is hanging out with _right now?_" She asked scathingly.

Dillon shrugged and glanced around confused. "Uh, no."

"Serena." Lulu said shortly. "Serena _Baldwin._ He's fraternizing with the enemy!" She said, throwing up her hands.

Dillon looked taken aback. "Serena Baldwin? Who's Serena Baldwin?"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Serena is Scott's daughter, I think she's a year older than me. The point is, Spinelli can't be friends with her!"

Dillon blinked. "Er, why not?"

"Because!" Lulu scoffed and looked at Dillon as if he were insane. "She could use him to get information on the Rick Webber thing! She could use him period! Spinelli's a sucker for a pretty face. He would walk through fire for someone like Sam, or-or-"

"Or you," Dillon offered. He took a moment to collect his thoughts. It hurt him that Lulu was so concerned over Spinelli's well being, but he decided that is was concern for a _friend _and nothing more.

Lulu looked down at her hands. "Spinelli-" she trailed off. "I don't want him to get hurt." She said finally.

Dillon rolled his eyes. "He won't get hurt, Lulu. I mean, we don't know anything about this girl. She could be nothing like her father."

"My dad did say he liked her mother," Lulu admitted cautiously.

"There you go!" Dillon said before he and Lulu lapsed into silence.

Lulu finally turned to him and smiled. "Thanks Dillon, you're a really good friend." She said, patting his knee.

Dillon gave her a small smile and groaned inwardly. _Friends._

_--_

And that is chapter three! I know a lot of people didn't watch Port Charles or missed out on what was PC, but all you need to know about Chris, really, is that he is a doctor. The rest will be explained as we go on.

The next chapter will be up soon, but I am working on a really big project, so probably not _that_ soon.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Don't forget to review! And be honest, but not flame-y. Tell me what you like or don't like.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to General Hospital, which is the property of ABC daytime and Disney.

**Note!: **So sorry about the wait! Full explanation at the bottom of the page!

**Complicated Turns – Chapter Four**

AJ boarded his small private plane. "Hello," he said, nodding at the pilot. He set his bags down on the floor and took off his jacket.

"Mr. Quartermaine." The man said, walking over to take AJ's coat from him. "I hope that you and Mrs. Quatermaine will have a very enjoyable flight." The pilot nodded respectfully.

AJ's eye's narrowed into slits and he crossed his arms. "I'm sure we will." The pilot nodded once more and went into the cockpit. AJ walked to the centre of the plane. "Faith!"

Faith's blonde head poked around the bathroom door. "You yelled?" She walked over to AJ seductively and began to loosen his tie.

AJ batted her hands away and took a step back. "Faith, I told you yesterday that you couldn't come. It's too dangerous." He added. He sat down on the seat and put his head in his hands.

Faith pushed his hands away and sat down in his lap. "AJ, you can't possibly think that they're going to just let you waltz back into _that _town, do you?" She rubbed a hand down his dark brown hair. "Let's be honest here. I know that you loved your dad, but the most of that town hates you."

"And that _entire _town hates you," AJ said as he leaned back. Faith manoeuvred herself so she was resting her head on AJ's shoulder. "They're my family, Faith, I can't leave them now that dad's… now that he's dead."

Faith shook her head. "They've done well without you thus far," she pointed out. She felt AJ sigh heavily. She knew AJ well enough to know that he was going to end up in Port Charles one way or another. Faith sat up and moved so that she was straddling AJ. "You know, it's a long way to Port Charles," she said seductively as she pulled on his tie.

"I guess I would get rather… lonely," AJ agreed. "I suppose you can come, but you have to stay out of sight." AJ warned as he worked on Faith's shirt buttons.

"Anything for you, baby."

--

Spinelli added another binary code into his computer. He just had to find a way to prove to Jason that he was the ultimate computer hacker, or at least had the potential to be. After all, Stan did have a few years on him.

Spinelli was rudely interrupted by a loud knock at the penthouse door. With a heavy sigh he placed the laptop on the coffee table and walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Lulu!" Lulu yelled from the other side. Spinelli quickly smoothed down his hair and opened the door. He leaned in what he hoped was a cool way against the doorframe.

"Blonde one!" He said happily in greeting. "What can I do for you?"

Lulu smiled at him and limped into the living room. "I need your help." She paused and turned to face him. "And I owe you an explanation."

Spinelli shook his head and walked past her. He flopped down on the couch and picked up his laptop. "You don't owe me anything, Blonde One." Spinelli paused to type a few more things into the computer. "And I'm pretty busy right now."

Lulu shook her head and walked over to the couch. She stepped over Spinelli's long legs and sat beside him. "Spinelli, I didn't mean to yell at you." She said apologetically. "I just… I don't want my dad to find out that Scott killed Rick Webber. He would get so mad and-and," Lulu paused and looked down at her hands. "And I can't lose my dad too."

Spinelli smiled at her. "I understand, Blonde One. I don't really think the situation is good for anyone, you, your dad or Serena." Spinelli went back to his computer.

"Serena?" Lulu said, taken aback. "Why do you care what happens to Serena?"

Spinelli shrugged and pressed 'enter'. "She's a really nice person, we hung out yesterday after we took Sam to the hospital. She's really cool, she loves video games and rock music." Spinelli's head quickly turned to the computer as it beeped.

Lulu shook her head. "You have to be careful around her, Spinelli. Not only is she the daughter of Scot Baldwin, but her surrogate mother, well, only mother," Lulu corrected herself. "Is infamous in this town for manipulation. They'll both do anything they can to get what they want. I wouldn't be surprised if Serena's that way too." Lulu looked concerned as Spinelli fell silent. He was gaping at the computer screen in shock. "What is it?"

Spinelli closed his mouth, and then opened it again. He shook his head once, but said nothing. His hands were frozen in the air.

Lulu leaned over him and looked at the screen. Before she could read anything, Spinelli's hand shot down and closed the screen. Lulu jumped back. "What is it?"

Spinelli shook his head again. "It's nothing, nothing that… nothing that concerns you." He looked away, not able to meet her eyes.

Lulu grabbed one end of the laptop. "You're a horrible liar, Spinelli," she scolded, sliding the laptop out of his grip. Spinelli looked visibly defeated as she opened it up and read what was on the screen. "What is this?" She asked, just as shocked as Spinelli.

Spinelli took a deep breath. "It's a paternity test. I was looking for info on Stone Cold, try to get the 411. I was hoping to stumble across something that would make him proud of me. I found something!" Spinelli put his hand on Lulu's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Blonde One, that baby Elizabeth is carrying isn't Lucky's."

Lulu shook her head and shot up. "I have to tell him!" She exclaimed. She stumbled over Spinelli's legs and grabbed her coat.

Spinelli stood up and rushed over to the door. "What do I do with the test?" He asked as he opened the door for her.

Lulu looked down at her feet. "Don't do anything. Wait until I can prove it to Lucky." And with that, Lulu was gone.

--

Carly walked into Kelly's and spotted the man she was waiting for. She sauntered up to him, unbuttoning her coat at the same time. "Scott," she said, throwing a piece of blonde hair out of her face.

Scott stood and greeted Carly. "Carly, good to see you again." They both sat and regarded each other. "I must admit that I was rather shocked to receive your call."

"I had a reason, Scott. I need a divorce and I need it as soon as possible." Carly said flatly.

Scott nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "It's good to see you come to your senses." He said, but backed off once he saw Carly's eyes narrow. "Why me?"

Carly shrugged. "Who else would help me? Ric hates me and loves Sonny, Alexis is sick and that other woman lawyer is working for Sonny. You're all I have." Carly paused. "Plus, you and my mother have a history, I figure that your soft spot for her would transfer over to me."

"I'll get you that divorce you so sorely want, Carly, for your mother and for you." Scott said. "No one should be trapped in a marriage they don't want to be in, that's why divorce was invented."

"Well, then. To my impending divorce!" Carly said happily as she and Scott shook hands.

--

Brenda stepped warily out of the car she had ridden in from New York City. It was true that she could have borrowed a private jet from one of the many rich friends she had in Port Charles, but she wanted her home coming to be a surprise. Brenda said goodbye to the driver and stepped out.

She walked through the apartment lobby she had crossed many times before and pressed the elevator button she had pressed many times before. Once inside, she pressed the appropriate key and waited.

Brenda supposed Jax would be rather jealous that she was visiting Sonny before him, but seeing as Jason lived in the same building, it would be like killing two birds with one stone. She could say hello to Sonny and yell at Jason.

Once she reached the right floor, Brenda walked out of the elevator pulling two large suitcases behind her. Another large suitcase was being carried under her arm and a carryon was slung over her shoulder. She quickly dropped the offending weight and walked over to Penthouse Four.

Brenda rapped loudly on the door. She waited several long moments before trying again. She received no answer. Brenda furrowed her brow. "Sonny?" She yelled loudly. "Sonny, it's Brenda!"

"Er, lady?" A voice said from behind her. Brenda turned on her heel and caught the eye of a young, floppy-haired twenty-something. The boy gaped at her. "I have seen a new light." He said, stars in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Brenda asked. She took a step towards the boy. "Who are you?"

"Ah!" He said, taking an exuberant step towards her. "I am the Jackal, assassin of cyberspace and," he paused, raising his eyebrow. "Slayer of hearts." He paused, relaxing into a slouch. "Most people just call me Spinelli."

Brenda took another step forward. "Well, Spinelli," Spinelli swooned slightly when she said his name. "Do you know where Sonny is?"

"Mr. Corenthos, sir?" Spinelli blinked and looked around slightly. "He's probably at his house or the café."

Brenda looked surprised. "You mean he doesn't live here anymore?" She asked.

Spinelli shrugged. "He hasn't lived there in a while, I would guess. That penthouse has been empty since I've been here."

"Oh," said Brenda. "Well, does Jason Morgan still live here?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, Stone Cold and the fair Samantha." Spinelli nodded. He stepped aside, inviting Brenda in. Brenda walked past him, paused and turned back to him.

"Samantha? Where's Courtney?" Brenda asked Spinelli. "Isn't he still with Courtney?"

Spinelli looked confused and cocked his head. "Who's Courtney?"

Brenda walked over to the couch and sat down. "Courtney is only the love of Jason's life. Well," Brenda reconsidered what she said. "At least now that Robin has a new boyfriend."

Spinelli shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well, I happen to know that the fair Samantha is the love of Jason's life." Spinelli looked down at his shoes. "At least, that's what I thought." He said under his breath.

They both turned when they heard the door open. "Samantha! You have returned!" Spinelli said happily as Sam limped in the door. "Do you need some help?" Spinelli asked, rushing to her side.

Sam smiled gratefully at Spinelli, taking his arm for support. "Thank you, Spinelli," she said softly. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Brenda gaping at her. "You must be Brenda."

**--**

BAUH! Chapter four is done! I am so so so so sorry about the wait! I was recently chosen to be the MC for one of my school's biggest events, which has taken up a lot of my time. I promise more frequent updates once it's over, on the 29th.

I hope you liked this chapter. We were kind of lacking for reviews this time round. Show me the love!


End file.
